


Odd One Out

by FOX_SILVER



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha Colonello, Alpha Fon, Alpha Lal, Alpha Reborn, Alpha Skull, Alpha Verde, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Flame dynamics, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Occasional Outside POV, Omega Mammon, Self-Insert, Video Game Mechanics, first mature fic, go easy on me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOX_SILVER/pseuds/FOX_SILVER
Summary: Time Stopped.Dramatic? Sure. Accurate? Absolutely.There's nothing like getting sucked into an AU of one of your favorite anime to really wake you up in the morning.And really. It was shaping up to be such a nice day too.
Relationships: Arcobaleno/Mammon|Viper, Fon/Mammon | Viper, Mammon | Viper/Reborn, Mammon | Viper/Verde, Mammon|Viper/Colonnello, Mammon|Viper/Skull
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Odd One Out

**Author's Note:**

> I am embarrassed and thirsty and I just really wanted to do this once in my life, so please guys, go easy on me.  
> Featuring at some point:  
> Arcobaleno/Mammon  
> Game Physics  
> Flame Speak

Everything stopped.

Was that a bit dramatic? In a normal situation, maybe. Right now…not so much.

Halfway out the door, everything froze in place, like the entire universe was suddenly set on pause. It could almost be called cool, how everything was like a giant set-up, butterflies frozen mid-flight, the hair of a passing jogger frozen mid-breeze. A 4-D photograph perfectly rendered in Ultra HD. Only, since I was living in it, and was the only one who could move, it was just plain freaky.

I blinked, tilting my head down to stare at my hands, turning a bit. Nope. Full range of motion for me, zero range for…everything else.

“What is this?”

Was it waiting for me to ask? I really wanted to know as this huge black screen popped up right in front of me.

# Dynamics Mwah!TM

# New Game

# Load Game

“Oh. Oh no.”

I knew what this was. But I really, really didn’t want to believe it. This had to be a dream right? If it was a joke, then kudos to them, I’d heard of realistic holograms, but nothing like this. So please let this be a dream. I squeezed my eyes shut, counting to thirty. It was a dream, it wasn’t real, I’d wake up and be super late for work and then have to take a taxi, which would cost a bomb because travel in this country was such a bitch-

I cracked an eye open.

Nope.

Still there.

“ _Fu_ -dge.” I sighed out loud, reaching a hand out to poke at the ‘Load Game’ button. A girl had to try right? Maybe it was just some Easter egg and I could get out of here without being whisked away on some magical journey. The button buzzed a negative, text flashing grey. No dice.

I’ll admit, I whined a bit there, dithering on the spot, but there wasn’t exactly anywhere I could go and I quickly realized that while I could move, I couldn’t move from that _spot._

“Fine, you win.” I huffed at the thing, the gold edges seeming to shine in approval. I slammed my hand back down on ‘New Game’.

Reality resumed.

I was still standing in the lobby, hand outstretched like a moron. The jogger, my neighbor, old guy but hella friendly, gives me a bit of a berth, throwing a cheery ‘Morning’ over his shoulder as he passed me.

Like I said, nice guy.

I shook off the embarrassment, ducking my head.

The butterflies had flitted off somewhere and I could now feel a gentle breeze as I walked away from the spot.

A dream? But… Quietly, I chant ‘Menu’, ‘Status’, ‘Pause’, ‘Inventory’ in quick succession, but nothing happens. No more hovering screens or greying out reality or what not. The woman passing me on the stairs on the way up pointedly didn’t say anything, but she did turn away ever so slightly and that was enough. My face _burned._

Yeah, I had better lay off the light novels and fics for the time being if this was the kind of thing my brain was going to pull when I had serious things to do.

I rushed up the steps to the side gate, resolving to put the whole ridiculous affair out of my mind. Of course, when I opened it, this was the moment I fell through the floor. I only managed a quiet squeak, before the darkness swallowed me whole.

Was it falling if you didn’t feel like it was? I had definitely fallen _through_ the gate into the dark, but now I was kind of just…floating? White text drifted up in the corner of my vision.

_[LOADING. . .]_

Yes, of course. Because a reality based game apparently wasn’t advanced enough for a dynamic loading corridor and needed a loading screen. On second thought, scratch the sarcasm, the fact that the universe wasn’t large enough of a space to render the entire game simultaneously was kind of terrifying. That, or my previous ‘Life Save’ was being written over entirely, which was even more terrifying. Before I could get into a proper snit about it, the ‘Loading…’ sign cut out.

Abruptly, I was somewhere else entirely.

“Oh ffffff-“ was that panic I was hearing? Yes, it was my panic and it was terrible and I really wanted my breath back _yesterday,_ please and thank you. I managed a gasp, drawing in desperate air as my eyes watered.

It wasn’t the sidewalk outside the gate. There were no roads, no little trees, no upturned earth and kinda dry grass. No. I was in someone’s apartment.

I kept taking these little hiccupping gasps as I looked around the living room. The floor was, what I’m pretty sure is _marble._ There was a single couch against the wall piled high with cream and sequined pillows, a dark wood coffee table with glass table top taking pride of place in the room. There were two identical leather recliners on either side of the table, the whole set up pointed towards the television which took up most of the wall, bracketed by huge speakers. It was pretty nice, but again, not where I was supposed to be.

I immediately walked out the only available doorway without touching anything. Somehow in between the time I fell through the floor and found myself here, I’d lost both my bags and somehow acquired a drink. I glance at it. The sweating glass tinkles as the ice cubes clink together, floating in the lemonade. Was this supposed to be some kind of welcome gift or something?

I made to put it down on the tall hallway table next to the, _was that Ming? It wasn’t a real Ming vase right?!,_ vase, but the sudden lurch of my stomach put an end to that idea. Right, sure. No putting down the mysterious drink I suddenly got in a mysterious house after falling through a wormhole and a freaky dream.

My dream!

This time, I hurriedly begin chanting my whole litany all over again, not in any particular mood to be careful. ‘Inventory’, ‘Pause’, ‘Status’-

Each wrong try is accompanied by a negative buzz in my ear, so at least I was on the right track.

‘Menu-‘

The black screen opened up again and time froze.

# Dynamics Mwah!TM

Thank you for choosing to play Dynamics Mwah: KHR Edition!

**Dynamics Mwah!** Sometimes known as **MC’s #########!** outside of ######### is a video game franchise developed and primarily published by #########.

This…This was a _Franchise? What were the other exactly?_

Primarily known as a series of role-playing video games, **Dynamic’s Mwah: KHR Edition!** is a Skill-Based combat type RPG in an immersive environmental experience like no other!

Yeah, no _shit._ Also, _Combat-Type?_ That was a bit more worrying. I wasn’t really much of a fighter.

The screen scrolled up.

# Press to Start!

So we’re doing this then.

The black screen faded, this time replaced with a translucent blue one, floating about chest height. It was a far sight easier to read than the in-your-eyeballs version from earlier.

Name (Official): 

Name (Disguise (civilian)): 

Name (Disguise (mafia)): 

Name (Arcobaleno): Viper|Mammon

Please only use alphanumerical characters.

Oh shit. Did that mean I could have multiple identities? That was seriously cool!! The last one was greyed out, so I guess it was a set thing? Mammon wasn’t exactly my first choice to be for a character, but they never did have their face, gender or background revealed, so I guess from a player standpoint, they were a pretty solid place to begin. Come to think of it, as Mammon, it wasn’t too much of a stretch to think that they’d have multiple identities. They _were_ the World’s Strongest Mist after all.

Quickly, I typed them in.

Name (Official):  Annalise D. Lapine 

Name (Disguise (civilian)):  Robin Nichols 

Name (Disguise (mafia)):  Levi Jaeger 

Name (Arcobaleno): Viper|Mammon

Please only use alphanumerical characters.

I’d be here for the foreseeable future, so I wanted at least a little link to my original reality. Not to mention…I was a complete anime nerd. How could I see the chance to get called gosh darn _Nico Robin_ or addressed as _Jaeger_ un-ironically and **_not_** take it? Might as well have not put me here to begin with.

Sending it off, the little blue screen zipped upwards, phasing out of sight.

Little trumpets sounded, playing out a triumphant tune.

**[Congratulations! You have discovered an Easter Egg!]**

Fulfilled: A D Name! Obtained: Will Of D

Fulfilled: Character Name Obtained: Flower Affinity (Only with Civilian Name applied)

Fulfilled: Shipping Name! Obtained: Increased Charm & Seduction (Only with Mafia Name applied)

I grinned. Sweet.

The new screen faded as well, leaving me alone in the apartment. A new line of text floated in the top left hand corner of my vision, only coming into view when I focused on it.

Location: Your Apartment

Well, that settled some things. I decided to explore a little before going anymore into the gameplay. If I was lucky, instructions or explanations would pop up as I went along. It seemed relatively intuitive so far.

Okay, so far, I found the living room attached to this long corridor that led out to the front door (there was a shoe rack there) and a little further down on the other end was a kitchen, with the other end of the long corridor branching out into like a mini corridor of its own to accommodate for the 3 doors. They were each supposed to be a bedroom but only one was used as such. The others were a study and a full on garden slash art-studio.

The study was done up in dark blue with lighter wooden blinds as compared to the honest to goodness oak writing desk in the corner of the room. Next to it was a sturdy study table with neatly aligned stacks of papers and all manner of stationery, with a few scattered files that I’d apparently been looking through, if the colored tags and pens were any indication. The couple of gory pictures that fell out pretty much cut that line of investigation short as I immediately stuffed them back in and decided to come back to that…later. At some point.

The only chair had a net backing and roller wheels which was perfect for the hardwood floor. There was a series of cupboards, which was where I snooped to find some more writing supplies and a veritable hoard of sticky notes in all colors of the rainbow. There were a bunch of books as well, on Flame Theory and the History of the Cosa Nostra, which looked like pretty interesting reads, along with a whole bunch of technical stuff and a couple cook books, books on painting and a couple gardening books. A few of them turned out to be tiny safes disguised as books and were so chock full of cash, I was almost scared to put them back.

I had never seen so many zeroes in my life.

The garden slash art room was a little more comforting.

The plants were lovely, lovely succulents and so juicy they were clearly bursting with life. It was comforting that my character base was someone who was competent enough to garden well, no matter what possible reason they had for doing so. (Chopped finger burials came to mind, but 1. I didn’t think Mammon was _that_ Sadistic even if they were in the Varia at some point and 2. I was too much of a chicken to check it out.)

There was an easel set up, but the canvas was empty. Several tubes of paint and a stained palette laid nearby on a high stool next to a clear glass of water chock full with brushes.

There were a couple of other empty canvases on the floor covered in white cloths, under the huge bay windows, so evidently, the painting was a new hobby.

Also, from the scenery outside, paved streets and picturesque architecture, bustling people in old timey clothing down below, even a man with a huge load of bread in a basket on his head, it was clear I was far from home. Well, I was a universe away, what was suddenly being in Italy?

Then came the bedroom. It was set up like mine at home, which was a nice touch honestly, from the game that decided to strong arm me into this whole shtick. My missing bags were thankfully in the cupboard, though my phone had suddenly become translucent and wouldn’t turn on. Holding down the power button simply caused a screen to pop up stating [Insufficient Time-Line]. Right. The first KHR episode came out in 2013 and the Arcobaleno were cursed for about 30 years-ish. Plus, knowing that they’d probably trained together for a while before getting turned, I could be looking at anywhere between 1983 to somewhere in the _1970s._ Yeesh. Talk about old school.

Speaking of which-

**[A Quest Has Been Created!]**

Quest Alert:

\- Find out the date!

Time Limit: None

Reward: 100XP. Increased stability in the timeline. Increased ability to influence events.

Failure Penalty: Decreased stability in the timeline. May miss important character events.  
  
Note: Missing the Arcobaleno Curse will result in a **PENALTY**.

**Accept?**

Yes/No

Oooh. Shiny. Also, the failure penalty wasn’t ominous at _all._

**Accept?**

**Yes** /No

The screen faded.

You have **2** pending Quests.

See the Quest Log for Quest Progress.

Mmmm. I had a feeling that was going to get old real fast. Thankfully, I didn’t need to use my fingers to get rid of them and could dismiss them with a thought. Though…what was the second quest?

“Quest Log.” I said aloud, before wincing. My voice had gone noticeably higher. Evidently, the change in location wasn’t the only thing different.

**[Active Quests]**

1\. Drink the Lemonade!

2\. Find the date!

**[Completed Quests]**

(No Completed Quests)

Ex-squeeze me?

I attempted to click on the title, but unlike the second quest, it didn’t bring up any details. I eyed the drink that was still in my hand and still iced after all this time suspiciously. I shrugged, bringing it to my lips and-

Walked back into the art room to dump some of it into the closest succulent.

The thing perked up and began to _glow._ Honestly, if it had a face, I’d say it looked pretty happy. Well then. I gulped down the rest of the glass, enjoying the refreshing coolness. Though, I did note that at some point, it didn’t really taste like lemonade at all. Once I was done, the glass disappeared in a shower of pixels.

**[Quest Complete!]**

\- Drink the Lemonade!

Rewards:

\- Tested the drink before consumption +2 Wisdom

\- Tested the unknown substance on a beloved plant Attained [Apathetic] titleà Attained [Flame Active Plant]

\- Flames Unlocked!

  
I…okay. Yeah, just…okay. I unlocked my Flames…with Lemonade? Where’s the life-threatening danger? The mortal peril? I mean, I’m glad I didn’t have to almost die to get them, but it was a teensy bit underwhelming. Whatever, Videogame. I had to remember that weird shit kinda just...happened.

Also, what was that about the plant being Flame Active?

I eye the glowing plant suspiciously. It doesn’t _seem_ to be doing anything Flame-like, but then again, the lemonade hadn’t looked anything like Flame-Activating magic water either.

I poked the little thing. It squeaked, flaring blue before curling around my finger and dragging itself out of the pot. My finger immediately went numb.

Rain Flames. Also, it had apparently gained sentience.

Cute.

I sighed, just about done with all of this. The rest of the experimentation could wait till tomorrow.

  
“You better not kill me while I sleep.” I said, waggling my other unoccupied index finger at it. It squeaked indignantly at me, curling up my arm. “Yeah. Me too buddy, me too.” I comforted, before falling flat on my bed and conking out.

May the game have mercy because obviously god had none.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not quite an update, the badly done windows were just bugging me. Don't worry though, I'm writing chapter 2 as we speak~ :)


End file.
